


梅耶林

by bigoilfish



Series: 死神豆腐短篇合集 [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish
Summary: 有死神豆腐啪啪啪提及存档用
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: 死神豆腐短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	梅耶林

鲁道夫在床上醒来，这次身边的男人没有离开。  
鲁道夫第一次见到死神是在七岁生日的晚上。白天他掐死了一只猫，因为祖母说只有这样他才能长成一个男子汉。当那只猫在他手里断气，他是如释重负的——这个漫长又血腥的庆典终于结束了。可是在晚上，白天的愧疚就都找上门来。他亲眼看着一个小生命在自己手中结束，无知无辜又无助，就像现在蜷缩在黑暗里的他。他真的很怕，怕黑暗里冒出什么东西，怕门和窗帘的背后其实有一双眼睛死死地盯着他。他害怕死亡。  
幼小的他抱着被子缩在床头，一声声地呼唤着:“妈妈，妈妈。”像从前一样，无人应答。  
他不知道为什么死神会找上他，是因为他和母亲太像了吗？曾经人们都说，皇太子遗传了皇后的好样貌和好品味。  
现在他们说，皇太子是遗传了皇后的神经质，帝国早晚会亡在太子手里。  
有时候鲁道夫会想，母亲如果不是皇后，那么自己就不会是太子，也许他们会加入革命的队伍，也许他们会在兵荒马乱的日子里去一个和平的世外桃源生活。总之不会像现在这样痛苦。  
但如果是这样，他也许就不会见到死神了。  
鲁道夫约会的第一个女友，她有死神的金发。  
第二个女友，她有死神的眼睛。  
现在的女友，她有死神的唇。  
鲁道夫和死神做了很多次爱，但是他们一次都没有接吻过。有的时候他昏了头，迷迷糊糊地寻找死神的嘴唇，总是被死神捂着嘴操到更深处。

鲁道夫想到为什么今天死神没有离开了——从前不管晚上他们搞得多过分，第二天醒来总是没有一点痕迹——而这次他们居然像普通情侣一样，不仅相拥而眠，还一觉睡到天亮。  
昨天死神吻了他。  
他腾地坐起来。一月份的梅耶林冷得像冰窖，可他现在丝毫感觉不到寒冷。  
他看到自己躺在床上，半边脑袋都没了，手里还握着带血的手抢。  
原来我已经死了啊，真好，原来死亡这么轻松。  
房间里的人多了起来，大多数人都在尖叫，而母亲在抱着他的尸体哭泣。鲁道夫被吵得头疼的同时也生出一种报复的快感——我为你心碎过了，母亲，现在轮到你为我心碎了。  
他问已经醒来，正靠在床头看戏的死神:“你是怎么忍受这种场面的。”  
“我通常不会忍受。”死神说，“我只是想看她痛苦的样子。”  
是啊，他早该想到的。一切都是为了母亲。  
他的人生，他的爱人，他的快乐，都是为了母亲。  
他问死神:“这就是死亡吗？”  
死神说:“可以是，也可以不是。死亡只是肉体的销毁，有没有灵魂是死神说了算。”  
“有其他的死神吗？”  
“有，但我是最好的一个。我知道有个死神收人灵魂的方式是用头捶死。”  
“……那你留我的灵魂做什么？”  
“我想给你个选择，也给她个选择。你想等到她愿意放弃生命的那刻吗？”  
又是这样，鲁道夫想，又是这样。死神从不强求，他从来都把选择摆在你眼前。  
他说:“我等。”

**Author's Note:**

> 历史废表示完全不知道历史上豆腐是几月份死的，也不知道梅耶林是什么气候类型。如果有了解的太太可以指正。靴靴！


End file.
